differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsardom of Russia (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The inter-war years #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). ''' Russian Revolution (1917-1924) #Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL).' The Great Depression (1929-1940) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Cold War #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Chernobyl disaster As a result of the Chernobyl disaster on April 26, 1986, part of the territory of Bryansk Oblast has been contaminated with radionuclides (mainly Klimovsky, Klintsovsky, Krasnogorsky, Surazhsky, and Novozybkovsky Districts). In 1999, some 226,000 people lived in areas with the contamination level above 5 Curie/km2, representing approximately 16% of the oblast's population. 1990s #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Life today Yelsten retired a Russian president in 2002. Before handing over power he gave the prime ministership back to Viktor Chernomyrdin to the disgust and expense of the increasingly obnoxious Vladimir Putin. As an attempt to unite the nation under a common leader or at least figure of hate, Yeltsin recalled the Tsar, Prince Nicholas Romanov a few months later. Shortly afterwards, Putin tried to stage a coup along with some of his business, cossack and KGB cronies against the new Tsar (who he saw as a Yeltsintist stooge) and lost narrowly to Chernomyrdin's forces after a low grade 2 civl war. Putin bunkered down around Moscow, Rostov-on-Don, Dometsk, Penza, the Latgale in Baltica and Krasnodar. The Siberian SSR (A better world TL) left at this time, lead by Gennady Zyuganov. Vladimir Zhirinovsky then took hold in the Amur region of Siberia, Mikhail Nikolayev retreated to his powerbase in Yakusk, Aman Tuleyev hunkered down in the mining town of Kemerovo, and Alexei Navalny went to his allies in Novosibirsk. After a short civil war in 2004, the nation split into 7 parts: The Amur Cossack Host (A better world TL), Russian Republic (A better world TL), Democratic Republic of Novosibirsk (A better world TL), Sakha (Yakutia) Republic (A better world TL), Kemerovo Oblast (A better world TL), Siberian SSR (A better world TL) and Tsardom of Russia. An uneasy peace then ensued amongst those states. A Novgorod car bomb planted by a Chechen terrorist almost killed the Tsar in 2007. . The sucsesfull wheat and bread industries were . Relations with Belarus (A better world TL) became increasingly tense after 2007, but Relations with Lithuania (A better world TL) become more friendly after 2007. Prince Dimitri Romanov took over when his father died and is the current Tsar. Lithuania has now a full member of the Western world and a allie of the Tsardom of Russia (a better world TL), but is in constant fear of being re-annexed to the fascist Russian Republic (A better world TL). . Crime and lawlessness The Russian mafia (Russian: Bratva, English: The Brotherhood) is a criminal oganision and Russian Republican proxy that operates in the former USSR and all major world locations. It has 87 min hubs: # Moscow # Ryzan # St. Petersburg # Yekaterinburg # Odessa # Tiblisi # Warsaw # New York Solntsevskaya Bratva: Led by Sergei "Mikhas" Mikhailov, it is Russia's largest criminal group with about 5,000 members, and is named after the Solntsevo District. It was founded in the late 1980s. The Yeltsin government tried and failed to curb it and it grew under the protection of Vladimir Putin. Prussian, Ukrainian, Polish, Tsarist Russian and American authorities oppose them, but have had little success against them. Economy The industries are machine building, metalworking, chemical, electrical equipment, electronics, wood, textile and food industries, locomotives, diesel engines, freight cars, motor graders, pavers and other road equipment, agricultural equipment, construction materials, helicopters, garments, . . Natural resources in Bryansky include deposits of peat, sand, clay, chalk, marl, and other building materials, as well as phosphorite. About a quarter of the total area of the oblast is covered by forests, mainly coniferous, mixed, and deciduous, as well as forest-steppe. . Bryansky Les Nature Reserve is a biosphere reserve which protects, among other things, a limited population of European bisons. . Dependencies #Amur Cossack Host (A better world TL) #Jüterbog (A better world TL) #Elephant Island (A better world TL) #Deception Island (A better world TL) Organisations #EU (A better world TL) #NATO (A better world TL) #Lithuania-Tsarist Russian Dialogue Committee (A better world TL) Category:Russian Empiere Category:A better world (TL)